


Growing up SHIELD

by pastaandscones



Series: How We Live [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Clint, Big sister Natasha, Drabbles, Family Fluff, Gen, Phil adopts Skye, Skye is a Captain America fan, Tons of mentions of Captain America, family fic, growing up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and fics of Skye and her SHIELD family that doesn't fit in the story What a Wonderful Life. Can be read separately from What a Wonderful Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts and requests for these.

Birthdays for Skye Coulson was always interesting affair. It always had been, ever since she came into the care of Phil and joined the little miss-matched family that SHIELD had to offer her.

Her first birthday, many SHIELD staff actually had no idea what to do. Sure, some agents had family. But none of them knew what a one-year-old actually like. They could charm a five year old, offer them candy and they would love you forever.

But a one year old?

That year, Skye received a number of things, ranging from toys and clothing to low-tech equipment and even a dagger from god-knows-who.

Her second birthday faired a bit better.

If you don’t count the near-apocalypse and a 0-8-4 deciding to make havoc.

Her third birthday, Skye caused an international incident involving the Russian government.

They didn’t talk about her fourth birthday.

Her fifth birthday, she got herself kidnapped and Phil ended up blowing up a building.

There was a trend in birthdays, and it was a trend that could keep one amused for a while.

But, out of every birthday “adventure” she ever had, Skye believed that her favorite birthday had to be her eleventh birthday. That year, her entire family was there, even the newest addition of Natasha.

It was a simple thing, just close friends of the Coulsons’. Being the eleven year old she was, she was “too old for a themed party”, as she tended to be anymore, but the cake and plates were Captain America, a choice Skye made herself.

They gathered at the Coulson house, spread through the small one-story house Coulson had bought nearly eleven years prior. Most people ended up in the yard, adult with a beer in hand and minors with juice or pop.

That day was the first time Skye saw the newly named Natasha look completely unguarded, not expecting an attack at any moment.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye goes on her first date.  
> Her family seems to have a different idea.

Skye, for the most part, grew up as a normal kid.

Well, as normal as a kid could with a super-secret agent as an adopted father, a sniper as an older brother, and a fully trained spy as an older sister who may or may not be dating the sniper older brother.

She went to a private school that Nick had recommended to Phil. St. Augusta, a private co-ed Catholic school that taught Pre-K to senior year of high school. It was a very expensive school that Skye was surprised she could attend until she found out she was on a scholarship provided by a “mysterious donor”.

As a normal kid, she had normal friends. Normal friends she never brought home because Clint would be home at random times and she didn’t want to explain who he was and why he was sharpening arrows in her living room, or why the beautiful redhead that accompanied him would sometime use him to fling daggers at without even looking up from her book.

As a normal kid, she also decided sixteen was a good enough time to date. She was a junior, damn it! All her friends already had multiple boyfriends, and she only had one kiss!

That she didn’t even talk about, because how could you explain to your friends that your first kiss had been when you kissed your adopted brother, than ran off and didn’t see him for a month because there had been complications during the super-secret mission she didn’t know the details of?

So, as a sixteen year old, she decided she was completely ready to date.

And she said yes to Michael Chase, the cute boy in her history class. He was cute, and sweet, and shy. He had blushed and stuttered when he asked her out on a date. The stutter was so bad she almost didn’t realize what he asked her.

So, she dressed her cutest, and did her makeup.

The plan was to sneak around Clint, who was bumming in the basement again because him apartment had been blown up, tell Phil she was going out with friends, and be outside when Mike came along to pick her up, because he had a car and that was totally cool.

Of course, Skye should really have factored in the fact she wasn’t a normal girl and she lived with spies.

The three spies where waiting for her in the living room.

Clint had his bow leaning against the couch as he sharpened his arrows, Natasha sat on the floor next to him with a spread of knives in front of her, cleaning and checking each one of them. Phil was sitting in his armchair, a gun disassembled across his lap.

“We want to meet him.” Phil said before she could say anything.

“No.” Skye responded. “You’ll scare him off like this.”

“That’s the point, Skye.” Clint said, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

Skye could argue against her family, and ended up inviting Mike in while she grabbed a few last things.

That relationship didn’t last beyond the first date and Mike never talked to her again.

She still didn’t know what they said to him.


	3. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's first time at a hospital as a patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having to much fun in this universe.  
> This one isn't even that long, just 260 words.

The first time Skye had ever been to the hospital, as a patient, she was seven. She had been to the SHIELD medbay many times, because her father or Clint had gotten hurt. But she had never been the one on the white, sterile bed.

She was seven and staying with Uncle Nick while Phil was on a mission. Clint was just starting the Academy, not that Phil would ever leave his precious daughter alone with Clint without a horde of SHIELD agents watching their every move.

There was a tree in the courtyard of the apartment building that was great for climbing. She would always climb as much as she could, and he would tell to “get the fu-hell down before you break your fuc-damn arm.”

Uncle Nick wasn’t used to taking care of children for an extended periods of time.

Except for the fact that his prediction was spot on.

She fell off the tree and broke her arm, which lead to her trip to the hospital and Uncle Nick cursing up a storm, not caring if she could hear him.

That was also the day Phil got back from his mission, having finished early.

The second Maria had said Nick wasn’t in because he had to take Skye to the hospital, he was off like a shot, calling Nick like there was no tomorrow.

He eventually found them leaving the hospital, Skye with a pink cast and Nick looking like he swallowed a lemon.

Skye wasn’t allow to stay at Uncle Nick’s for a while after that.


	4. Valentine's Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is suffering through a break-up on Valentines day.  
> Clint and Natasha won't take any of her self-pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in honor of Valentine's here's a cute, fluffy siblingly love chapter.  
> This is probably what I'm gonna be doing come Saturday :P

Skye curled in closer to herself, feeling the warmth and comfort of the blanket she decided to make a Skye-Burrito with.

She wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t going to prove Phil and Clint where right about David.

They said he was no good, but she chalked it up to them being overprotective like always.

There was a light knock at her door and she curled up tighter.

“Go away!” She yelled, voiced strained from her not-crying. She would be in a ball if the thick blanket didn’t stop her.

There was a small lull before the lock clicked and the door swung open.

“I said go away.” She whispered to the wall.

“I know.” Clint said as the bed dipped. A hand stroked her hair before she was picked up, blankets and all.

She should have fought him. All she wanted was to be left alone to wallow in her self-pity. But, it was Clint. She snuggled deeper into his comforting warmth and let him carry her to the living room.

She peeked out of the blankets to see Natasha messing around with the temperamental DVD player that they never cared enough to replace.

On the worn coffee table, scared from little weapon mishaps, such as a knife accidently embedding into the surface or an arrow accidently being launched into it, held chocolates and a pint of ice cream. Spying the heart-shaped box of chocolates, Skye was reminded it was Valentine’s Day.

Clint dumped her on the blanket-covered couch and Natasha stood, finally getting the DVD player working, with the opening scenes of _The Little Mermaid_ playing.

Skye unwrapped herself from her blanket-burrito and let the two assassins cuddle her as they went through their normal Valentine’s Day tradition of watching Disney movies and over-indulging in chocolates and ice cream.


	5. Nighttime Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has no idea what to do with a baby.  
> And she won't stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, actual dialogue?  
> What sorcery is this?
> 
> And Melinda May makes an appearance!

One thing that Phil Coulson should have thought of when he decided to take in the little girl in Nick Fury’s office was that he had no clue about children. He knew nothing about them.

Especially infants.

He gently bounced around the former office Fury had Agents set up as a nursery, Skye wailing in his ear.

“What’s the matter?” He asked her, not understanding just _why_ she was crying.

She continued screaming, despite his best efforts.

Phil refused to call Fury. The other man had tried his best to convince Phil against taking in Skye. One of his arguments where “You don’t even know how to take care of a child”.

He wasn’t going to go crawling to Fury and prove him right.

So he made a different call.

“I can’t help you.” The voice on the other line said almost immediately.

“Melinda,” He began.

“No, Phil. Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I know anything about children.” His stubborn partner stated. “Try calling Hill. She has a niece.”

“She won’t stop crying.” He would later deny that he was pleading with her, because he knew Maria would probably mention his difficulties with Skye to Fury.

There was a pause, then Melinda sighed. “Have you tried turning on the vacuum?”

Phil paused in his walking. “The vacuum?”

“Babies like noises, Phil.” She sounded like this was obvious. “White noises, vacuums, radio static.”

It was then Phil noticed that Skye was fast asleep, his shirt grasped in her tiny fists.

“She’s asleep.” He sighed into the phone.

“You owe me coffee.” She said, because it was a ridiculous time of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Hill has a niece" is pure fiction I made up and probably isn't true.  
> Although, I did do a bit of baby research and the noise thing apparently works for some babies? I read people use hair dryers, too.


End file.
